Love (Mathematics)
Introduction Love is a system of math designed to be useful in the analysis of qualitative information. It was developed by Erin O'Hara, a.k.a. Whisper Witch. It was designed to work well with things like emotions, feelings, and so on. A brief, non-formal, introduction is provided here. An Intuitive Definition Of Love A number in Love does not represent the counting of things, but rather represents the type of thing. For example, water is a type of thing, regardless of how much water we have. We can assign a Love number to water and use that number every time we mean water. The assignment of numbers is arbitrary in the sense that one analysis may assign water to the number 1, and another unrelated analysis may assign something completely different to the number 1, say dogs. Assigning a Love number to a thing can be thought of as declaring that number to be a synonym for that thing. When a new thing comes along, we assign it to a new number. For example, in an analysis where water has been assigned to 1, we can assign dirt to the next number, 2. Once we have multiple numbers representing different things, we immediately combine those things to produce a new thing, and therefore a new number. For example, in an analysis where 1 is water and 2 is dirt, we combine them together to get a new thing, mud, and assign mud to the number 3. The numbers that represent uncombined things are called Simple Numbers. The sequence of simple numbers is 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, etc. as well as -1, -2, -4, -8, -16, -32, -64, etc. All numbers that are not simple numbers are Compound Numbers. 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, etc are all examples of compound numbers, as are -3, -5, -6, -7, -9, -10, -11, -12, etc. Love allows for functions, which are a set of operations performed on one or more numbers and providing one or more numbers as a result. The key point to all of this is a number in Love represents a type of thing, not the amount of that thing. For example, if we assign water to the number 1 and add more water to it, we still have only water. This is represented in Love as 1 + 1 = 1. Similarly, if we assign dirt to 2 and add more dirt to it, we have only dirt: 2 + 2 = 2. It is only when we mix the simple numbers to form a compound number that we get a new number. Water plus dirt equals mud. 1 + 2 = 3. First Appearance: Ye Olde Whisper Witch #1 Era: Modern See Also Whisper Witch Energies And Environments (Esoteric System) Diamonds Of Daath (Esoteric System) Hermetic Tree Of Life (Esoteric System) New Tarot (Esoteric System) New I Ching (Esoteric System) Preternatural Forces In The 21st Century (Book) All information copyright 2014 David Leeper. All characters are trademarks of David Leeper. All Rights Reserved.